


Horny = Halloween

by flombermeow



Series: Horny=Halloween [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Sex, Bad Puns, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Sexual Content, I'm so sorry Mickey, Knotting, M/M, Married Sex, Mild Kink, Oral Sex, Post-Canon, Power Bottom Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Top Riku (Kingdom Hearts), Vampire Bites, Werewolf Sex, incredibly silly but also as horny as the plot requires, light exhibitionism in the form of being incredibly unsubtle, no beta minimal editing just look at the word count, risking the world order, they've been married for a while by the time this fic starts and it shows, using work resources inappropriately
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-15 00:23:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21024695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flombermeow/pseuds/flombermeow
Summary: The transformation magic in Halloween Town turns Riku into a werewolf and Sora into a vampire.When you're married, in your 20s, and as adventurous as these two are, sometimes there's a certain appeal to that, and sometimes you end up using your resources inappropriately to take advantage of it.





	Horny = Halloween

“You sure do come here a lot lately!” Jack remarked as Sora and Riku arrived in Halloween Town. 

It was just the comment Riku was most anxious about hearing. He pressed his lips together, firmly, and his wolf ears twitched in tune with his big, fluffy tail.

Sora, however, casually folded his arms behind his head and grinned.

“Always here for pleasure! We love it here!”

“Of course! But I just want to make sure you two aren’t making the same mistakes I did all those years ago. Your holiday is important, too. What was it called again?”

“Valentine’s Day!”

“Ah, yes, how could I forget? The holiday of romance and love! Quite fitting for a couple like you two to represent. You always manage to find something to do before I can ask – is there any specific inspiration you’re looking for when you visit Halloween Town?”

Sora smirked.

“Well, you could say we have an interest in…Halloween-themed romantic activities.”

Riku just barely managed to suppress a snort. 

“Oh, why didn’t you ever say so? I’m not sure if there’s anything all that romantic about Halloween, but Dr. Finkelstein does have a vast assortment of potions! He may have failed at making a _ heart _ , but he I’m sure he has some potions that are perfect for making _ love _!”

That snort immediately escaped as a strange, growly cough.

If they were still the newlyweds they were several years ago, they might’ve both been reduced to babbling, tomato red blobs by that slip.

Sora these days?

“Sweet! Hope he has some that are nice and slippery.”

Riku and his not-quite-bitten lip were lucky he’d grown to handle Sora’s repartees - delivered with a deceptive touch of innocence - too.

“Uh, I-I’m sure he does, though I’m not sure what that has to do with love,” Jack responded, putting a finger to his chin and tilting his head.

* * *

Mickey had questioned their recent travel habits when he’d caught them leaving again today.

“Gosh, you sure do go to Halloween Town a lot! Aren’t you worried about maintaining the world order?” Mickey asked.

“Aww, relax, Mickey. We tell Jack we’re from one of the other holiday towns! He doesn’t suspect a thing!” Sora explained, shrugging.

Mickey frowned.

“Still, you should avoid unnecessary trips. Is there any reason you go there so much?”

“Lots of Heartless! It’s so dark and spooky, there, after all!”

Years of hiding depression had turned Sora into an accomplished liar. Riku envied that about him.

Mickey, who knew better than to buy Sora’s excuses for odd excursions, brought his hand to his mouth and leaned toward Riku.

“…Riku, is this true?” he whispered.

Riku swallowed his guilt and gave Mickey a firm nod, which was usually enough to persuade him everything was on the up-and-up.

But while Mickey did see them off with a wave, Riku couldn’t help but feel his skeptical gaze piercing through the gummi ship as they lifted off.

* * *

That confrontation had entered Riku’s mind as they’d…not so subtly slipped out of Dr. Finkelstein’s lab. 

Sora, who tapped his foot throughout _ the whole visit _ , had suddenly declared he needed a nap. Dr. Finkelstein offered some potions for them to take as gifts, and, true to his suggestive riposte, Sora had elected to take only the potions that appeared to have lube-like properties. (Even Riku couldn’t predict if Sora would _ actually try _ to use those questionable fluids blindly, so he was grateful that the only pocket large enough to store them was his own.)

“Don’t get me wrong - I’m enjoying this - but we should probably figure out a way to do this _ at home _ at some point,” Riku suggested, carefully setting the deadbolt on the hotel room door with the nails on his thumb and pointer finger.

He was surprised to find he’d mastered the maneuver considering that his fingers were huge and saddled with paw pads.

Sora didn’t bother to respond as he immediately ripped off the pumpkin mask and his gloves, threw them on the floor, and made a beeline for the bed. Riku plucked the potions out of his pocket and placed them on the bathroom sink.

“Or, at the very least, be more patient to come back to the hotel room. What kind of excuse is ‘I need a nap’? Is it even dinnertime yet?”

Sora, who’d seated himself open-legged on the bed, licked his lips and _ glared _ at Riku, his bat wings folding and unfolding in an enticing, silent rhythm.

“Shut up about dinnertime and _wolf_ _me down_.”

The blood going to Riku’s brain instantly flowed downwards, and his tail began to wag wildly.

The urge to tease Sora for his honesty-bordering-on-exhibitionism immediately disappeared; Riku, especially high on the effects of what he could only call “wolfbrain”, enjoyed being _ sub _jected to it too much to really have any room to say anything about it, anyway.

Once Riku’s eyes met his husband’s doubly darkened gaze, he immediately moved to plant his hands and knees right between Sora’s legs.

“Good boy,” Sora whispered directly into Riku’s ear, his cheek brushing a fleshy flap. The stimulation of the moist heat and sound waves, the magic words, and knowing that Sora wouldn’t actually lick his waxy, furry wolf ears got Riku’s butt swinging along with his tail, his hips and the thick base of his tail slapping against Sora’s calves.

“Easy there,” Sora chuckled. He drew his head back and used one hand to firmly press on Riku’s hip, slowing down the frantic movements.

After Riku let out a hint of a whine, Sora used his other hand to pet the space between Riku’s ears and slowly brought that hand down to cup Riku’s jaw.

“God, you’re so cute like this,” Sora whispered. “It’s no wonder I can’t stop bringing you here.”

As Sora covered Riku’s temples and forehead with light kisses, Riku licked his lips, his elongated, thin tongue leaving behind a thin trail of drool on his chin.

He knew Sora wanted to be kissed. _ He _ wanted to kiss Sora.

But there was something Riku found absolutely intoxicating about denying himself and goading Sora’s dominant tendencies. That feeling was even stronger in this world, where, in addition to his own dog-like tendencies, Sora had sharp teeth and a scary, permanent shadow glued on his face.

As much as he pretended otherwise, Riku was always just as eager for Halloween bedtime as Sora was.

Shaky, warm breaths hit Riku’s forehead, a physical sign of the tension building as Sora took in the sight of his visibly excitement.

Finally, he rewarded Riku for his patience by slipping his hands under Riku’s vest and splitting it open, bringing the two sides down to his elbows. Sora used one hand to slide each side of the vest the rest of the way off and the other to pull the orange straps holding up Riku’s pants up over each side of Riku’s head.

Riku moaned as Sora slipped his hands under his tight black undershirt, creeping the seam up his torso and dragging his hot hands all the way up to his furry shoulders. He pulled the shirt off and over his neck (and under his collar) forcefully, bringing a cool breeze down Riku’s torso. Riku buried his exposed chest into Sora, and in lieu of an embrace, Sora placed his hands on Riku’s shoulder and slid them down his arm, dragging over skin, then bandage, then fur.

Riku whimpered and shivered at the warm, delicate touch.

Sora hummed when he reached Riku’s paws – which were twice the size of his hands - and gripped the top of his paws tightly.

“Now get your paws _ on _ me.”

“With pleasure,” Riku growled after taking a sharp breath, slipping out from under Sora’s hands then forcefully pushing Sora’s shoulders back down to the bed with his giant paws.

After all, it’d be boring for both of them if he waited to properly carry out an order like _ that _.

Riku dove in to kiss Sora’s neck, letting his tongue go wild to pamper ever single inch, and Sora moaned.

Riku felt Sora’s cock rise against his stomach, and he snapped his hips to grind Sora flat into the bed with his abs. Riku growled into a kiss to catch Sora’s responding whimper, then finally put his big paws to work ripping open Sora’s complicated dress jacket.

“Yes,” Sora sighed when Riku dragged his soft, hot, squishy paw pads down his exposed chest and began to run his hot tongue all the way down Sora’s body.

As much as Sora raved about his wolfcock, Riku knew from the gasps and excited shivers he could feel through his sensitive paw pads when he lavished extra-warm, extra-soft attention all over Sora’s body that he loved the unique sensations Riku could give him this way, too.

He worshipped Sora’s body thoroughly, sucking on his nipples, pressing down firmly on Sora’s cock the whole time and denying him the relief his spasming hips begged for. He enjoyed every whine and mewl Sora had to offer.

Then Riku’s sensitive nose caught a _ heavy _hit of musk, and he snapped his head and hips straight up and wiggled his tail.

His paws jerked down to Sora’s hips and dragged down his pants and boxers in one, powerful move, letting loose Sora’s red, dripping cock.

Riku wiped a trail of drool that had fallen down his chin then immediately got to work on the delectable treat.

Sora grunted, putting his hands around Riku’s head and finally letting out a cheeky thrust that made Riku gag a bit.

Riku moaned when the salty and musky taste of Sora’s cock filled his mouth and Sora’s thumbs started to stroke the base of his ears.

He sucked Sora’s cock just as eagerly as he did anywhere else (even when they were fucking in a world where it had a bizarre shape, or it was hidden under a bizarre pocket of fur), but here his long and flexible tongue could do things neither of them could even dream of normally.

And he was _ well _accustomed to taking full advantage of that, now.

As he increased the speed of his movements and the pressure of his lips, he let his tongue slip out and brought it down to Sora’s balls.

While he couldn’t get his tongue all the way to the sensitive spot between Sora’s cock and ass, he could get it close enough for Sora to feel teased, and he wasted no time getting to that spot.

Humming whimpers and broken performances of his name that Riku couldn’t hear anywhere else filled his ears.

He could listen to them forever if Sora could last that long. He definitely couldn’t with Riku’s tongue giving him such thorough attention, though – and it’d probably set them up for disappointment at home if Riku let Sora learn how to.

Sure enough, Sora’s erection quickly grew firmer and larger, and his moans grew more and more broken and incoherent. When he felt a twitch on his lips, Riku moved all of his attention to the head, licking the entire edge with his tongue as he closed his lips tightly and sucked hard.

“R, Riku!!!” Sora yelled, gripping Riku’s hair tightly as he thrust into his throat.

Riku moaned into gags as Sora’s cock spasmed into release, pulling out halfway through (as Riku preferred) so Riku could savor the taste of texture his light’s cum in and around his mouth. Sora still shivered whenever he watched Riku lick and swallow his cum, and Riku still always made a show of it.

Sora collapsed back as far as he could into the bed and made a soft, contended hum. Riku crawled forward to enjoy the sight of his husband’s bliss, temporarily distracted from how _ hard _ blowing Sora always got him.

“God, Riku, you’re so fucking good at that,” Sora muttered weakly. 

“How could I not be,” Riku responded, cradling Sora’s right cheek to bring a kiss to his left one, “when I’ve got somebody so _ perfect _ to please.”

Sora smiled softly. He leaned into Riku’s hand and their eyes met for a short, warm moment. Then Sora leaned forward and met Riku in an open-mouthed kiss.

“I’m ready when you are,” he whispered into Riku’s mouth.

Riku nodded, and in response Sora moved his hands down Riku’s sides.

The suspended pants had already been freed from their point of support, so all Sora had to do was remove his belt and coax them all the way down to free Riku’s heavy, smooth, red wolfcock – naturally, sucking Sora off had him at full hardness and weeping pre-cum, even after a couple moments of cuddling.

There really was no need to tease Riku when he was just going to jump onto him anyway, but Sora, still fascinated by the texture and the shape of Riku’s cock, ran a curious hand up and down the length of it.

When Riku let out a noise, Sora stopped to pull a bottle out of his shed pants, a move that narrowed Riku’s eyes.

“…that’s not from the lab, is it?”

Sora stuck out his tongue, dangling a perfectly normal bottle of the usual in front of Riku’s face as he rubbed a cold dot of lube in his right hand to get it nice and warm.

“Knew I’d get you with that bit!”

“But there’s no way I’d ever use less than the best on my beautiful _ creature _ of a husband,” Sora purred as he began to slick Riku’s cock.

Riku whimpered and chased the warm, wet movements of Sora’s hand, but Sora withdrew it quickly.

“…I…do plan to do some testing on myself later, though,” Sora muttered, removing his hand to work his lubed fingers into his own ass.

One downside to this form was that Riku couldn’t put his own fingers in there, not without leaving a furry mess or worrying too much about his thick nails hitting something the wrong way. The denial of an opportunity to tease Sora’s ass had whines dangerously close to escaping his mouth.

Luckily, Riku saw that Sora was already quite ready – not a single involuntary sound came out of his mouth as he worked in a third finger. He closed his eyes and rocked his hips to soothe his anticipation.

Sora took the opportunity to catch Riku unawares, slamming almost all the way down on Riku’s cock and planting his fangs straight into Riku’s neck. Riku gripped the sheets hard and let out a loud moan that was about as close to a scream as he got, then shuddered as his cock almost instinctively thrust balls-deep into Sora.

“Oh, no you don’t,” Sora whispered under the bite.

Sora sucked hard, drawing a yelp, as he tightened his thighs around Riku’s waist. While Riku was still slack from the sensation of having his blood sucked, Sora gripped Riku hard, one hand under his shoulders and another around his waist, and redistributed his weight forward onto Riku’s hips. This was one of the few instances where Sora’s short stature helped him pull dominant maneuvers in bed, and he never hesitated to take full advantage of that when he could.

“After all, I vant to suck your blood,” Sora murmured in the stereotypical accent.

He clenched, hard.

“And all the cum from your dick.”

Riku let out a noise somewhere between a whimper, a groan, and a chuckle as Sora escalated the pace, moving his hips back and forth, side to side, up and down, and all around – anything that made Riku keen Sora’s name and thrash.

Whenever Riku got too close to escaping Sora’s grip, Sora sucked more blood out of the bite and licked Riku’s neck until he was pliant enough for Sora to get his arms and thighs around him tightly again.

It didn’t take long for Riku’s cock to grow harder, along with his own returning to full hardness, and in response Sora finally pulled his fangs out and licked the wound clean so he could put his full attention where it mattered.

Sora leaned back onto his arms and wiggled his hips up and down on Riku’s cock, showing off the proof of his arousal.

He’d thought this would be enough to coax Riku into thrusting, but Riku had slipped back into indulging his submissive tendencies.

Sora smirked and moved his hips in a bold circle, thrusting forward when he was rewarded with a loud moan and a loaded glance.

“Fuck me, Riku,” he demanded in a husky voice, his scary gaze meeting Riku’s hungry eyes.

“Yes, sir,” Riku grunted, and he brought his paws up to easily encircled Sora’s entire waist as he began to thrust.

The heady sensation of warmth all around Sora’s hips coaxed Sora into relaxing back into the bed.

Riku went right for Sora’s prostate and the reward of the sweet noises he made when Riku’s cock hit it just right, a slow but rough pace that had Sora panting and letting go of his controlling grip on Riku completely.

Riku enjoyed the sight of Sora getting what he’d asked for; Sora practically begging for Riku and his big wolfcolk to control the situation with the way his body was splayed back against the bed and his legs were spread open _ wide _.

“You like that, Sora?”

“C-could use a little more,” Sora managed to sneer back at Riku.

“Hmph, really?”

Riku pulled Sora back up into his lap, placed his left paw over Sora’s sizable ass cheeks and his right paw right above Sora’s dick, and started to thrust up as hard and fast as he could manage.

“F-fuck yes, R-Riku, Riku!” Sora wailed.

Riku groaned and _ growled _. He wouldn’t be able to last much longer at this pace.

The knot that had surprised them the first time was now part of the appeal of _ cumming _ here, and Sora chased Riku’s piston thrusts eagerly, guiding his cock right where Sora needed it.

“S-Sora, I’m gonna…”

“Yes, yes, please!” Sora groaned, thrusting up hard to rub his desperate cock against Riku’s paw pad.

“Fuckkkkk!” Riku howled, and his cock swelled to a knot as it let out an initial spurt of cum, the undulations pressing against Sora’s prostate and bringing to his own orgasm.

Utterly full and stimulated throughout, Sora collapsed onto Riku’s chest and mewled a symphony of sounds, his cock spasming and painting them both in cum as long as he physically could. 

After Sora was spent and made some subtle adjustments with his hips, the keens melted into soft, half-giggling, contented noises. 

They stared into each others eyes and sighed.

“God, I love this. I love _ you _,” Sora whispered.

“Love you more.”

“No way!”

Sora lazily dug his fangs ever so slightly into the skin above Riku’s collarbone and began to suck slowly – no hunger, just appreciation.

A more conscious Riku might’ve been concerned that he found his knotted cock spasming in a rhythmic series of releases – an alien sensation that had given him mild shivers of discomfort just two weeks ago - and Sora’s overstimulated ass clenching each time in response _ soothing _. 

…let alone the fact that Sora was, albeit gently, sucking his blood. 

But for now…he was _ soothed _.

And so was Sora, apparently, his grip on Riku’s back now gentle and slack. He must’ve figured out how to work the pressure of the knot off his prostate over the past couple of weeks of practice.

Well, nothing wrong with having a couple of kinks.

He smiled and sighed deeply. As Sora finally released his fangs and brought his lips to a warm, soft press over the bloody bite mark, Riku rolled them over to the side and pulled Sora in tight, stroking his hair as well as his paws could manage as they cuddled out the waves of his release.

* * *

After grabbing lunch and sitting at the wheel of the gummi ship considering the matter for a while, Mickey ultimately decided to check on Riku and Sora. He trusted them as keyblade masters with years of experience, but he figured that if there really were so many Heartless, they’d appreciate the backup.

When he landed at Halloween Town, he was disappointed, but not _ entirely _ surprised, to find no sign of Heartless – not even the light musk Mickey’s sensitive nose could detect if there was even a single Shadow about.

As Mickey went to pull out his Gummiphone, a large skeleton in a slim black suit approached him.

“Welcome to Halloween Town!”

Mickey dropped the phone back into his pocket and put on a diplomatic face.

“The name’s Mickey. I’m looking for two men named Riku and Sora. …I’m assuming you’re Jack and you know them?”

Jack leaned back – perhaps caught off-guard by a stranger knowing not only his name, but the name of the town’s most frequent visitors.

“Yes! They visit quite a lot. Are you also from Valentine’s Town?”

Mickey gulped. Something about _ that _ origin story and the way the transformation magic had zombified part of his face, leaving it a bit numb, gave him a _ bad _ feeling about what was really going on here.

“Y-yes. What do they usually do here?”

“Well, they’ve sure been visiting a lot lately. And never with _ us _ for very long!”

“What do you mean by that?”

“Is it a long trip to Valentine’s town? They always seem to be very tired, and they always stay overnight. Just today, they were barely with us for an hour before Sora said he needed a nap and they retreated to our hotel,” Jack explained, pointing toward a tall, skinny building. “Seems like a waste to…”

Mickey sighed – loudly – then headed straight for the hotel.

“I’ll…take that as a yes. Safe travels to you, Riku, and Sora!”

* * *

Their post-coital cuddles were interrupted by a sharp knock at the door, and the noise quickly brought Riku’s cock back to normal.

When the knocking continued – constantly, increasingly aggressive and quick - Riku pulled out of Sora, eliciting a satisfied shudder and an accompanying whine as cum practically spilled out behind him. He threw a towel over his waist and ran to crack the door open.

Riku’s ears dropped when he immediately saw Mickey frowning. Mickey looked pointedly at Riku’s naked torso and wolf ears, then at his watch, then (his eyes widening) up at the fresh bite mark on Riku’s neck.

Riku turned back and was horrified to see a quarter of Sora - vacant, drooling, and completely naked - who had stumbled out of bed and made a slurred noise that was _ just barely _ recognizable as “who was at the door?”. 

Even worse, just at that moment, an impressive stream of cum made its way down to Sora’s foot and onto the floor, and the shimmering flow of white liquid could _ definitely _ be seen from the door.

“Woah, Mickey!?” Sora yelped, hopping back behind the cover of the wall.

Mickey shuddered and gave Riku a _ severe _ look that may as well have been accompanied by laser beams coming out of his eyes, a look that sent Riku’s sweaty tail drooping right between his legs.

“Please _ clean up, _ put your clothes back on and meet me in your gummi ship.”

* * *

Mickey’s arms were crossed as the two opened the door to their gummi ship.

“…I respect that you are adults. I respect that you are married. I respect that means you have sex. I even respect that you may have certain…_ interests _.”

“Great, thanks!” Sora said, immediately turning to sit in the captain’s seat.

Mickey grabbed Sora – _ hard _ – by the wrist.

“That being said, I am disappointed that you would lie to me, misuse the gummi ship and, threaten the world order for the sole purpose of indulging in those _ interests _ . Do you have _ any _ respect for your duties or the worlds you’re supposed to be helping?”

“Yes,” Riku squeaked, his wolfbrain immediately adding the extended whine of a dog who’d been caught ripping up a pillow.

“Then you will apologize and promise to never do this again, and nobody, myself included, will ever have to hear of this…indiscretion again.”

“Understood. I apologize,” Riku said, after clearing his throat and straightening his posture.

Sora clicked his tongue, avoiding Mickey’s gaze.

“Sora…?” Mickey grumbled.

“OK, fine, won’t do it again. Sorry.”

Mickey sighed.

“Riku…I’ll trust you’ll work to hold him to that.”

He threw up his arms and immediately moved to leave the gummi ship.

“Can you at least tell us where we can learn to use transformation magic at home?” Sora whined.

Mickey responded by slamming the door shut, which reverted them back to their original forms.

“Well, I guess I’ll be researching that myself…” Sora muttered, rubbing where Mickey had grabbed his wrist.

The combination of the sound of Mickey’s gummi ship zooming straight off, the sudden departure of his submissive wolfbrain, and now the thought of Sora playing amateur shapeshifting magician was surprisingly effective at distracting Riku from his mortification. 

“Should I be anticipating or dreading that?” Riku smirked, landing his arm around Sora’s shoulder.

“You know that I know you’ll like it either way,” Sora purred, coaxing his husband down by the chin for a deep kiss. Sora raised up his thigh and slotted it in between Riku’s, using an arm around Riku’s ass to coax their bodies together.

Now Riku was _ certain _ Sora had an exhibitionist bone. Perhaps _ now _ would be a good time to tease him about it.

After all, they weren’t too spent to have a go the other way around, and Mickey didn’t warn them against one last, decidedly more vanilla tryst in the gummi ship…


End file.
